The Mirror Shows Weakness but Others see You
by Kayla Daughter of Thanatos
Summary: Annabeth looks in the mirror but doesn't like what she sees, but can one boy change that all? ONE-SHOT


**Different- not alike in character or quality**

Annabeth peered curiously in the mirror to see if the taunts of the other children were true. She didn't like what she saw, it was so different from the other children, big grey eyes, a round face and frizzy blonde hair. Other children had warm brown eyes and sleek black hair, or even perfect brown ringlets. They were all perfect, none had hair as pure blonde as Annabeth's or eyes that were so grey without a hint of blue. Annabeth couldn't stand it she was just so different

**Disappointed- depressed or discouraged by the failure of one's hopes or expectations**

Annabeth received her spelling test, her eyes watering at the one word she had gotten wrong, she was disappointed in herself. He mother would be so upset with Annabeth, in fact she would be disappointed. A silent tear slid down her face as she gazed into the face of her preoccupied teacher. The children around her shared grades and congratulated each other on their marks. Annabeth stayed silent, the other children took it as a sign that she was too prideful to talk to them so they ignored the blonde genius.

**Dismayed- dishearten thoroughly**

Annabeth looked at her 4th grade self in the mirror. The glasses perched on her eyes were purple and Annabeth was proud. Her father brought her to school and she ran into school to talk to the people, hoping that they would take her in as their friend. However this was not the case she was dismayed to find that they ignored her more than before. Prodding her and teasing her in a way that was made to aggravate her more than make her smile. Annabeth was dismayed because the day hadn't turned out how she wanted. Annabeth slipped off her glasses as soon as she got home and started to cry.

**Dashpot-a device for cushioning, damping,**

Annabeth could barely absorb the shock she got when an older girl with spiky black hair came to talk to her. Ever since 2nd grade Annabeth was clearly known as a loser and generally an annoying know it all. Ever since the beginning of 7th grade Annabeth had been a dashpot, absorbing the shock of having a new, actual friend. Her name was Thalia Grace and she was somewhat of a loser but still higher up on the school food chain than Annabeth. Annabeth was grateful and after she was introduced to a bunch of new friends she was a dashpot and after they accepted her for who she was, she was a dashpot. Annabeth had been a dashpot a lot that year.

**Duomachy- A fight between two in single combat.**

As of currently Annabeth was in a figurative duomachy with her best friend Thalia and her brother. More of duomachy with herself because she was quarrelling whose side she should take. While Jason was right Thalia was her best friend and incredibly stubborn, more so than Annabeth. And if there was one thing that scared Annabeth more than spiders it was losing her closest friend. Annabeth broke down crying because her mom had died and since the first time since that night in 7th grade she felt alone. Now in 9th grade she stopped crying enough to pop out her contacts and slip on her wire glasses that you could barely see. No longer did she dare for the vivid purple color, she now kept to herself and stayed away from bold decisions that might draw negative attention to herself.

**Dauntless- not to be intimidated**

When Annabeth met Percy she tried to be dauntless. She tried to impress the hopelessly handsome boy that she was pining over. Percy bought the act for a while. Annabeth realized, however, that it was not easy to be dauntless. All the things she was afraid of Percy seemed eager to try, upsetting teachers lessons, tripping jerks in the halls and fearlessly insulting the rude teenagers that seemed to rule the halls.'This,' Annabeth thought, 'is a truly dauntless person, without even trying.' Annabeth aspired to be like this Percy Jackson, but whenever the time came that she could finally stand up to her oppressors she lost her dauntless façade and ran away careful to make sure that her crush wasn't there for her bitter humiliation.

**Debilitate-to make weak or feeble**

Whenever Percy was around he debilitated Annabeth. Her knees went weak and she could barely stand, she lost all train of thought and got lost in his beautiful eyes. Percy had long since cracked her tough façade and helped Annabeth not to be so weak. Debilitating, you see, this Perseus Jackson, wasn't just cute, he was kind and caring. It was very debilitating. But that wasn't the only thing, he shamelessly flirted with Annabeth, he wasn't a player though, Annabeth and only Annabeth. It was amazing, she felt amazing but at the same time Percy debilitated Annabeth.

**Delighted- highly pleased.**

Annabeth was delighted, she could finally look in the mirror and feel delighted. And she could give all the credit to Percy. Finally for once in her life she accepted herself, and all because of Percy. Annabeth could finally be happy, in fact she could be delighted and it was all thanks to Percy.


End file.
